Yours,Forever
by HotTopicToni
Summary: AliceXBella FLemslash, what happens when alice spys on sleeping bella? WARNING: Sexual content


**First M rated story, I know there is probably a lot of errors…..**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT own the characters Stephenie Meyers is a GOD!!! **

**If your not into flemslash DO NOT read! Get over it, thank you ^_^**

**All Alice P.O.V.**

I enter her window and just stare at the delicious sight before me. Her head to toe covered in sweat moaning. Apparently she's having a good dream, hehe. It was making me so wet just watching her moan and whimper, I know I'm a creeper but I had a vision of this and really didn't want to avoid this.

Her heart was going crazy, and she was breathing heavily. Oh god, I wish I was the one doing that to her!

"Oh Alice Baby!…" Bella breathed

I froze…. Did she just say MY name?! its not a sex dream about Edward it's a sex dream about…ME?!

"AAAALLLIIIIICCCCEEEE" Bella breathlessly moaned.

That is all the answer I needed. I go over to the bed and straddle her waist, oh god, she's soooooo warm. I hear her breath go more uneven then it already was then her eyes shoot open. I lean into her, are lips inches apart.

"Do you want me Bella?" I say surprisingly seductive

She nodded but that wasn't good enough I wanted to hear her say it.

"What was that?"

"Yes Alice, I want you" Bella said breathlessly, then blushed.

I then felt her warm lips on my cold ones, yum. I wanted more. Her hands were already in my black her, such a fucking turn on! I rip off her shirt, now all that's left is her soaked underwear, I could smell her arousal. I was gonna lose control if this didn't go faster. I started kissing down her neck to her collar bone when she interrupted me.

"Alice, take off your clothes I want to see more of you!" Bella commanded. Wow what happened to the shy Bella but I have to admit I do love this other side of her… horny! I rip off my clothes without hassle, I loved my clothes but I could always buy more! My thoughts were interrupted by the huge shot of pleasure going through me, when I felt Bella's hips buck up and rubbed against my wet center. A moan escaped both of us. I kiss her neck, down to her collar bone, in between her breast, down her smooth stomach, and then reach the top of her underwear. I then take the waist band in my mouth and rip them off. That earned an extremely sexy moan from Bella. I move up a little bit and rub my hand against her boob, and suck on the other one.

"Lower" is all that Bella Said. I stop and look at her, a little teasing can't hurt right? I move my thigh in between her legs and add some presser, Bella then grabs a pillow and lets out a part scream, nice I like screamers.

"Alice Please, I need you!" Bella begged

"What do you want My Bella?" I seductively asked and added a little more pressure to her center and pinched her nipple.

"I…Want.. You in me… Alice please…!" Bella said barley able to speak. I couldn't deny her of pleasure any longer. I then kiss my way down to her center and look at her before I lick up her wet slit. Bella moans into the pillow again. I attach my mouth to her clit and suck…hard…. Bella lets out a part moan, part scream. Greatest sound I've ever heard! I then run my finger down her slit and circle her entrance. She moaned again.

"How much do you want me Bella?" I teased and kept circling her entrance, my thumb rubbed up against her clit.

"Alice I don't just want you I fucking need you….NOW!" oh so sexy when she begs! I then attach my mouth to her clit and give it a hard suck and then thrust two fingers into her. "AAALLLIIICCCEEE!!!" Bella screams/moans. Which I moan after, she said my name! I then speed up my fingers and lick her clit fast. I suddenly feel her tighten and hear her scream into the pillow as her sweet juices come flowing out of her. I lick her clean then sit back and watch her as she's on her orgasmic high! I lick my fingers clean.

"you taste absolutely amazing Bella" I then crawl up next to her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her, putting everything I felt for her in that kiss.

"mine" I said as I pulled her closer.

"yours, Forever" Bella whispered. Then fell asleep. This girl just made me the Happiest Vampire in the whole universe!


End file.
